1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy trees, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy tree which is hollow for use as a toy box, and which has various toys for the amusement of small children suspended therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of artificial and toy tree devices are known in the prior art. One example of an artificial tree construction may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 206,387, which issued to F. Bowen on July 30, 1878. This patent discloses attaching arrangements for securing artificial branches and leaves to an artificial stalk. U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,981, which issued to H. Berman on July 26, 1927, discloses an artificial Christmas tree constructed of a frame having artificial branches in the form of a continuous rope which is wound in a conical coil. U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,446, which issued to L. Bigelow on Apr. 9, 1935, discloses an artificial illuminated toy tree. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,877, which issued to J. Culkin on Mar. 2, 1976, discloses a construction for an artificial tree in which soft stuffed fabric materials are utilized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,278, which issued to G. Ackerman on Sept. 24, 1985, discloses a two dimensional flat tree for hanging on a wall. Various toys may be attached to this wall hanging by a VELCRO material. However, none of these prior art artificial trees are hollow and none of them are suitable for use as a toy box by small children. A further disadvantage of the aforesaid prior art toy trees is a lack of a stable supporting base.